1989
]] debuts in ''Super DuckTales.]] opens.]] , the first Roger Rabbit short, is released.]] '']] opens at Disneyland.]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 27 - ''Three Fugitives (Touchstone) *March 10 - New York Stories (Touchstone) *March 17 - The Rescuers (re-release) *April 14 - Disorganized Crime (Touchstone) *June 9 - Dead Poets Society (Touchstone) *June 23 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *July 14 - Peter Pan (re-release) *July 28 - Turner & Hooch (Touchstone) *August 18 - Cheetah *October 6 - An Innocent Man (Touchstone) *October 20 - Gross Anatomy (Touchstone) *November 13 - The Little Mermaid premiered in New York City. *November 17 - The Little Mermaid was released to overwhelmingly positive reviews and was a major box office hit, restoring critical and public interest in Disney and initiating the Disney Renaissance for nearly a decade. *December 13 - Blaze (Touchstone) Shorts *January 3 - Knick Knack *May 1 **''Back to Never Land'' **''The Lottery'' *June 23 - Tummy Trouble *August **''Reading Magic with Figment and Alice in Wonderland'' **''Reading Magic with Figment and Peter Pan'' **''Goofy's Field Trips: Planes'' *August 10 - Goofy's Field Trips: Trains *August 18 - Mickey and the Seal (re-release) *September - The Case of the Missing Space *October 30 - The Making of Me *''Mickey's Field Trips: The United Nations'' *''Mickey's Safety Club: Playground Fun'' *''Mickey's Safety Club: What to Do at Home'' Television *March 4 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers officially premieres on the Disney Channel. It would begin airing in syndication on September 15th. *April 24 - A new version of The Mickey Mouse Club debuts on the Disney Channel . This third version would give popularity and the start of stardom to Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake, Keri Russell, , and Ryan Gosling, among others. Events *May 31 - The Brave Little Toaster premieres at the USA Film Forum. Video games *September 14 - DuckTales and Who Framed Roger Rabbit for NES Comics *''Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom'' Home video releases *January 31 - The Good Mother (Touchstone Home Video) *April 18 - Cocktail (Touchstone Home Video) *June 28 - Heartbreak Hotel (Touchstone Home Video) *August 23 **''Beaches'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''Disorganized Crime'' (Touchstone Home Video) *August 31 **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Mickey & The Gang'' and Nuts About Chip 'n Dale **''Walt Disney Mini Classics: Ben and Me'' and Bongo **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music'' *September 8 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (3 VHS) *September 28 **''Bambi'' **''DuckTales: Duck to the Future'', Lost World Wanderers, Accidental Adventures and Seafaring Sailors **''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Double Trouble'', Undercover Critters and Crimebusters **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue) *October 12 **''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' **''The Boatniks'' **''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Touchstone Home Video) *November 1 **''Ernest Saves Christmas'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''Three Fugitives'' (Touchstone Home Video) Theme park happenings *May 1 - Disney-MGM Studios (now known as Disney's Hollywood Studios), the third theme park at the Walt Disney World, opens. Pleasure Island also opens at Walt Disney World. *June 1 - Typhoon Lagoon opens at Walt Disney World. *July 12 - Star Tours opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 17 - Splash Mountain opens at Disneyland. *October 30 - Wonders of Life opens at EPCOT Center. *December 15 - Star Tours opens at Disney-MGM Studios. People Births *January 3 - (former actor) *January 16 - Yvonne Zima (actress) *February 3 - Ryne Sanborn (actor) *February 16 - Elizabeth Olsen (actress and singer) *February 21 - Corbin Bleu (actor) *March 1 - Daniella Monet (actress and singer) *March 3 - Andrea Brooks (actress) *March 15 - Caitlin Wachs (actress) *March 25 - Alyson Michalka (actress and singer) *April 5 - Lily James (actress) *May 29 - Brandon Mychal Smith (actor, comedian, singer, dancer, and rapper) *June 9 - Chloë Agnew (singer) *June 14 - Lucy Hale (actress and singer) *June 18 - Mallory Jansen (actress) *June 28 - Mark Edward Fischbach (YouTube personality) *July 11 - David Henrie (actor) *July 21 - Juno Temple (English actress) *July 25 - Andrew Caldwell (film and television actor) *August 15 - Joe Jonas (actor and singer) *August 21 - Hayden Panettiere (voice actress) *September 5 - Kat Graham (actress, model, singer, and dancer) *September 6 - Hannah John-Kamen (actress) *October 1 - Brie Larson (actress and singer) *October 4 - Dakota Johnson (actress and model) *October 5 - Kenshō Ono (Japanese actor and voice actor) *October 14 - Mia Wasikowska (actress) *December 13 - Taylor Swift (singer and actress) *December 18 - Ashley Benson (actress, dancer, and model) *December 22 - Jordin Sparks (singer, songwriter, and actress) *December 28 - Bridget Shergalis (actress) Deaths *February 5 - Joe Raposo (composer, songwriter, pianist, television writer, and lyricist) *April 24 - Clyde Geronimi (animation director) *April 30 - Guy Williams (actor and fashion model) *May 20 - Gilda Radner (comedienne and actress) *July 3 - Jim Backus (radio, television, film, and voice actor) *July 9 - Ben Wright (actor) *July 10 - Mel Blanc (voice actor, actor, radio comedian, and recording artist) *August 4 - Paul Murry (cartoonist and comics artist) *August 6 - Robert Jani (creative director) *August 27 - Bill Shirley (voice actor) *October 6 - Bette Davis (film, television, and theatre actress) *October 12 - Jay Ward (animator) *November 17 - Billy Lee (actor and singer) Character debuts *March 19 - Fat Cat and his henchmen *March 26 - Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck and his mom *June 23 - Wayne Szalinski and his family *September 15 - Aldrin Klordane *November 17 - Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, King Triton, Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Glut the Shark, Chef Louis, Grimsby, Carlotta, Max, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana In fiction *(exact date unknown) - Kevin Flynn disappears. (Tron: Legacy) 1989